superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcendent Ghoul Physiology
The power to be a ghoul of godly power. Most powerful version of Ghoul Physiology. Ghoulified Variation of Eldritch Physiology and Transcendent Physiology. Also Called * Almighty/Prime/Supreme/Ultimate Ghoul/Ghul * Ascended/Perfect/Perfected Ghoul/Ghul Physiology * Ghoulified/Ghoulish Ascension/Divinity/Godhead/Godhood/Perfection/Supremacy/Transcendence * Ghoul/Ghul God/Goddess/Deity Mimicry/Physiology * Primordial Ghul/Ghoul Physiology * Transcendent Ghoul Mimicry * Transcendent Ghul Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a transcendent ghoul, the most fearsome ghoul of terrible power and cannibalistic horrors. Transcendent ghouls are powerful enough to kill and devour anything in the universe even other deities to gain more power, entitling the most feared beings in the universe. Applications * Absolute Body ** Absolute Invulnerability ** Absolute Senses *** Supernatural Smell ** Absolute Speed ** Absolute Strength ** Absolute Survivability ** Contaminant Immunity ** Omni-Protection ** Supernatural Durability * Absorbing Replication/Almighty Absorbing Replication * Almighty Replication * Alpha Physiology * Anti-Power Immunity * Autonomous Body Parts * Body Manipulation * Contagious Influence * Corrupting Madness * Death Inducement * Deity Consumption ** Omni-Absorption * Disease Immunity * Ghoulification * Ghoul Manipulation * Ghoul Physiology * Flesh Manipulation * Formless Mind ** Multi Hive Mind ** Supernatural/Absolute Mind * Life-Force Absorption * Matter Ingestion * Meta Fear Inducement ** Death By Horror * Natural Weaponry ** Enhanced Bite ** Claw Retraction * Nigh Omnipresence * Omega Physiology * Organic Abomination ** Supernatural Traits *** Subsuming Transplantation * Power Immunity against all ghoul-based abilities. * Prime Being * Reality Consumption * Selective Invincibility against lesser ghouls. * Semi-Immortality * Self-Power Immunity * Self-Sustenance * Shapeshifting/Omnifarious * Spatial-Temporal Lock * Temporary Invincibility * Transcendent Physiology * World Merging * Xenopsychic Reality Warping Variations * Absolute Immortality * Afterlife Lordship * Amortality * Carcass Manipulation * Eldritch Physiology * Eldritch Soul ** Eldritch Conversion * Flawless Indestructibility * Immutability * Magic ** Eldritch Magic ** Necromancy ** Undead Magic * Meta Power Immunity * Omninescience * Omnicide * Ultimate Invincibility * Unfettered Body Ghoul Types * Cursed Transcendent Ghoul ** Curse Empowerment ** Curse Inducement ** Curse Manipulation ** Cursed Physiology ** Transformation or Partial Transformation (into any other type of ghoul) * Islamic Transcendent Ghoul ** Absolute Assassination ** Absolute Concealment ** Almighty Replication ** Demonization ** Demon Manipulation ** Form Transcendence ** Meta-Possession ** Omnireplication ** Omni-Magic ** Shapeshifting/Omnifarious ** Temptation Embodiment ** Transcendent Demon Physiology especially genie. ** Transformation Mastery (mostly animals) * Mythic Transcendent Ghoul ** Dark Moon Manipulation ** Darkness Adaptation ** Diabolic Darkness Manipulation ** Eternal Night Inducement by eclipsing the sun ** Fear Manipulation *** Fear Empowerment ** Form Transcendence ** Gut Storage strong enough to eating the moon ** Night Empowerment ** Omnifarious *** Gestalt Form/Collective Entity Physiology ** Size Manipulation - self only ** Transformation Mastery to any thing * Mutant Transcendent Ghoul ** Infection or Omni-Augmentation ** Omnislayer ** Ontopathogenesis ** Power Bestowal ** Subordination Manipulation ** Transcendent Mutant Physiology or Superior Transcendent Physiology * Undead Transcendent Ghoul ** Death Transcendence ** Head Liberation ** Infinite Resurrection ** Meta Regeneration ** Necroscience ** Omni-Conversion *** Undead Conversion ** Transcendent Undead Physiology ** Undead Manipulation for all types ** Undead Planet Physiology Associations * Absolute Condition * Anti-God * Bogeyman Physiology * Cthulhu Mythos Deity Physiology * Dark Lord * Divine Beast Physiology * Divine Monster Physiology * Eldritch Physiology * Fear Embodiment * Genie Physiology ** Genie Lord Physiology * Ghoul Lord Physiology * Grim Reaper Physiology * Omnificence Genesis * Omnimalevolence * Prime Being * Primordial Entity Physiology ** Primordial Deity Physiology * Transcendent Bogeyman Physiology * Transcendent Demon Physiology ** Transcendent Genie Physiology * Transcendent Undead Physiology ** Transcendent Vampire Physiology ** Transcendent Zombie Physiology * Transcendent Werebeast Physiology ** Transcendent Werewolf Physiology * Undead Lord Physiology * Undead Physiology * Vampire Physiology ** Vampire Lord Physiology * Werebeast Physiology ** Werebeast Lord Physiology ** Werewolf Physiology *** Werewolf Lord Physiology * Zombie Physiology ** Zombie Lord Physiology Limitations * May be vulnerable to the effects of Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. Known Users * Mother Ghoul (Arabian Folklore) * Mordiggian (Cthulhu Mythos) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Rare power